


[podfic] rejoined

by ninemoons42, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Han Solo Lives, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: In the aftermath of Starkiller Base and all the problems brought on by the First Order, Luke Skywalker is persuaded to come home to the two who have been waiting patiently for him.





	[podfic] rejoined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [rejoined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460253) by [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Established Relationship, Han Solo Lives, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:14:13  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW_TFA\)%20_rejoined_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0736.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko)[](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko) **hanako_noriko**


End file.
